Perry
Perry 'is a male employee at the Blinking Lights Factory and a recurring character. Bio Very little about Perry is known, other than the fact his face gears are broken, causing him to smile endlessly. Perry is a frequent target of Gart's abuse, as Gart sometimes will say cruel things to him such as his pets leaving or his car being damaged, even his wife leaving him as revealed in his first ever major episode Come On, Get Happy. Perry frequently ends up getting hurt by other characters, and often says aloud that he hates the neighborhood and that he should move. He openly told Robot that he didn't like him. Monster, along with several other characters, had once believed that Perry was the happiest person in the world because of his constant smiling, but Perry revealed that he was miserable, and that living with a forced smile made his life difficult. Appearance Perry is an orange robot with a flat, cream face. His torso resembles a pipe and he has an antenna on his head and a "2" on his stomach. Perry's face is always smiling because his face gears are locked up. His arms are fairly long compared to other robots and they appear to be made out of a polyurethane, or plastic, such as a tube. His legs appear to be made of the same material as his arms. List of injuries Perry is known for having alot of injuries similar to Fred, a fish from the tv show "SpongeBob SquarePants" who is known for the "My Leg!" gag when hurt. in the intro, Perry is seen getting crushed by an anvil. Here is a list of injuries and misfortunes he's had (in order). *When Monster rips the cusions off the seats Perry is seen getting thrown across the screen. *Sits in his car in which Robot had just puked in he then looks at the camera angrily and says "I hate this neighborhood!" *Gets injured by the other polo team. *Punch Morley trips on a cable and knocks him over. *Is caught on Robot's magnet along with other metal objects. *Runover by a steamroller. *Hit by the large pile of bolts Narf (who was mistaken for Marf) pooped out due to alot of treats Monster fed him. *Crushed by a anvil (2x). *While trying to retrieve Globitha, Ogo hits the balloon Perry is driving, causing him and the balloon to fall. *Gart "accidently" drops a hammer on his head. *Nessie accidently spills a pot of hot grease on him. *Gets in a car accident *Monster hugs him to tight.. *Gets hit by Robot and MonsterMonster's refrigerator. *Is seen decapitated and is hit by the door when Monster and Robot rush into the doctor's office *Gets hurt by Robot's helmet. *Struggles trying to keep his frown after the spray J.D. made for his face gets runover by a car. *Attacked by Grandma 10010. *Hit with a golf ball. *Slips on a pile of bacon with his car before crashing into a pedestrian. Trivia *Everyone thinks he's the happiest guy in the world since he's always smiling when he's really miserable. *He once had a spouse. *He used to have pets of unknown species and gender yet they ran away. *In Game Boys , it is shown that Perry is an active polo player. *He has the same voice as Father from Codename: Kids Next Door. *He was shown, decapitated, in the doctor's office in Doctor? No!. *Robot used him as a substitue guinea pig in Pinball Wizard. *Robot and Monster are usually responsible for many of his misfortunes and injuries. *He actually managed to temporarily regain his ''frown in Model Citizen. *He gets injured often. *One of his eyes appears to be larger than the other. *His expression (his eyes) appear to have upgraded through the middle of Season 1. Gallery Perry frown.png|This is the first time you see Perry frown. Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 9.52.03 AM.png|"I'm not happy! I'm ''MISERABLE'''''!" Perry about to be pooped.png Perry stuck.png Perry stuck on road.png Perry in makin bacon.png Perry in crowd.png Perry in car.png Perry hurt.png Perry dancing.png Perry complaining about Gart.png Perry helmet.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 9.24.15 AM.png|He's even in the intro. Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.03 PM.png Category:Male Characters Category:Robots